


Sharing Pride

by Depressed_Hero



Series: DreamSMP oneshots/drabbles [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is an Eret Apologist, Big Brother Figure Eret, Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort No Hurt, Demiboy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gay Pride, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, King Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), PLEASE make that a tag, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), eret is trying his best, kind of?, like please, maybe? - Freeform, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Hero/pseuds/Depressed_Hero
Summary: Prompt: Arson_Bee: Trans!Tommy bursting into Erets castle yelling something about needing a pride flag AND Arson_Bee: Winged!FTM Tommy painting his wings as the trans flag for pride monthOr:Pride Month begins on the DreamSMP server, leading to a few specific members getting very excited and going all out. Eret wasn't prepared for this when they woke up this morning, but they aren't upset with how this day ended.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamSMP oneshots/drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186241
Comments: 6
Kudos: 329





	Sharing Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream SMP Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661385) by [Arson_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arson_Bee/pseuds/Arson_Bee). 



> Why hello there. So this fic was meant to only be like 1k words when I first started writing it, but now as you can see it's over double that lmao. I kinda got sucked into the writing void this past week and I came out with this as the finished product. I hope you enjoy and please leave kudos if you liked it and please leave constructive criticism in the comments since I'm new to writing one-shots.

Eret woke up that morning already feeling tired and bored before the day had even truly begun. He simply didn’t want to put up with the bureaucratic busywork that came with the title of King of the SMP. The one good thing that came with that though, was the castle which he could design any way that he wanted. This had obviously led to the collection of rainbow banners displayed in the large windows on the front of the castle, causing all light that came into the main throne room to come in waves of rainbow, as the pure light was blocked. 

Eret continued to think to himself while walking through the main of the castle, preparing for the day ahead of him. After drinking his fair share of coffee and changing into a flowy, long dark blue skirt and white button-up, he prepared to walk into the throne room and start his day, but not before grabbing the bi flag patterned flower crown Tubbo had made for him last pride month. The thought hit him as we walked into the throne room and was the colored light. 

“Pride Month,” they lightly spoke to themself, picking up their volume and excitement as they repeated the phrase once more. “It’s pride month!” They immediately turned and booked it back out of their throne room, and back to their desk in their room. Laid across it were blueprint designs for a project Fundy and they have been working on and setting up for this year’s pride. They scooped up the blueprints, before once again sprinting out of the room, and fully out of their castle, on the hunt for the fox hybrid. 

The two had been planning a special project for the outside of Eret’s castle. The plan was to build a display on the top of the castle that would cycle through a variety of flags, and change the front-most rainbow banner on the front of the castle to a different flag each day. Lost in thoughts and plans, they manage to miss the teenager barreling right for them down the Prime Path, and they collide with him, falling down from the impact.

She looks up to see what she ran into, to be met with the smiling face of Tommy, who appears even more hyper than usual. “Sorry about that Eret! But also not sorry because you’re exactly the person I was hoping to run into. Well not actually run into, which seems to have happened anyw-”, Tommy rambled, before being abruptly cut off by Eret.

“Okay, how about you take a breath first Tommy, and let me get up before you talk my ear off,” Eret said to the child, laughing at the situation, fully standing up and brushing themselves off of the dirt on the wooden planks. “Now what was that about hoping to run into me. What did you need?”

“Oh, right, well today is, as you probably already know considering it’s you, but today is the first day of pride month, and I was hoping you would have a pride flag that I could steal from you,” Tommy said, rambling on again, seemingly only taking a breath once he finished his mini-rant.  
“Oh, okay, um well I obviously don’t have any on me, but if you want to come back to the castle I’m sure we could find you one. Come on,” Eret responded, smiling, before turning around and beginning the walk back to his castle, followed closely by a very hyper Tommy.

After a quick 5 minute walk back to the castle, Eret and Tommy approached the door, stepping into the throne room. Eret set down the blueprints on his throne, before taking a breath and turning to Tommy.

“Okay so now that we’re here, what kind of flag do you want? Like a specific one or like a generic pride one? And I’m assuming you want a full-sized one, correct?”, Eret asked the teen, immediately getting a response.

“Um, yeah, alright big man, here’s the idea. I was hoping for a trans flag and if you have one, a demiboy one?”, Tommy stated, getting uncharacteristically soft at the end as his sentence morphed into a question.

Eret’s face grew into a soft smile as he spoke to Tommy, “Of course, come follow me and we can go find you some flags.”

Tommy smiled at him, nodding, following as Eret turned to lead him down a side corridor to a spare closet with a paint splatter-covered door. She grabbed the door handle, motioning with her head for Tommy to follow behind into the room.

Tommy wasn’t sure exactly what he was expecting from the mystery room, but it wasn’t what he was met with. There were dozens of shelves lining three of the walls, holding boxes of flags of various patterns and sizes, and a few shirts and hoodies. On the fourth and final wall, there were two pinboards absolutely covered in pride and pronoun pins. Tommy couldn’t formulate a full thought, despite the dovens and questions and compliments floating around his head, so all Eret received when they met eyes was a soft, “Woah,” from the teen.

She chuckled at the reaction, resting a hand on the demiboy’s shoulder. “C’mon, let’s find you some pride stuff, Tommy,” she said, walking over to the shelf opposite the door. “Okay, this entire shelf is all gender-related, so the two flags you said you wanted should be somewhere over here.” She turned around to face Tommy, “Well c’mon, don’t just stand there.”

Tommy nodded, crossing the small room to the shelf Eret was beginning to search through. He looked up and down the shelf, glancing at each flag box, before his eyes settled on one on the second shelf, and dropped to his knees to look. He reaches into the box and, surprisingly gently for the stereotypically harsh teen, pulls out a full 3x5 feet demiboy flag and hugs it gently to his chest, before looking up and making eye contact with Eret. They smile down at the teen, showing him the trans pride flag they pulled off the top shelf, and reaching out a hand to him in a silent offer to help him up.

Once Tommy was standing back on two feet and had collected himself a bit, apart from the wide smile that refused to leave his face, Eret asked him a question, “You got everything you need, Tommy?”.

“Uh, yeah,” Tommy answered them, taking a breath before looking back up, and making as best of eye contact as they could through the thick-lensed sunglasses on Eret’s face. “Um, actually, if it’s okay can I ask you to help me with something?”.

“Uh, sure, what is it, Tommy?”, they ask, a quizzical look painted over their face. 

“I- um, well- uh, sorry,” He slowly took a breath, flexed his hands, before trying again, Eret silently urging him on. “Could you help me dye my wings in a pride flag?”

A moment of silence hung in the air, nearly feeling suffocating to the teen, but before he could get the words out his mouth to take back what he said, Eret was speaking first. “Oh, yeah sure. Um, which flag do you want to do, so I can figure out what dyes to make or get?”.

Tommy let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding, before answering him. “I was hoping to put the trans flag on them.”

“Sounds great! I should have some pink and blue dye already around here for a side project I was doing, so it should only take me a second. If you want, you can head down to the room 3 down this hallway and I’ll meet you there in a second?”, he said as he opened the door for the both of them, turning left while pointing right to a room down the hall. 

“Uh, yeah okay. Meet you there I guess”, Tommy responded, laughing somewhat nervously, as Eret walked away. He made his way to the room Eret had pointed out, opening the door, revealing some mix between an art studio and a storage room. After looking around for a moment, he chose to cross the room and take a seat on a stool, and let his wings fully stretch out from behind his back, feeling relieved at the release of tension of finally stretching out the muscles for the first time all day.

He allowed himself the moment of relaxation and relief, rolling his stiff shoulders and flexing his wings a few times, lightly flapping them back and forth, just careful enough to make sure he didn’t knock anything over or cause a sudden burst of wind. Just as he was stretching his wings out to their full 8-foot width to relieve the aching muscles, the door opened fully again, revealing Eret stepping over the threshold.

“Y'know, sometimes I forget just how big your wings are, Tommy,” Eret spoke, leaning against the door frame. 

“Jesus fucking Christ!”, Tommy screamed out while frantically trying to save himself from falling off the wooden stool, “You can’t just fucking scare me like that, Eret!”.

Eret laughed in response, “Sorry about that, Tommy, but I did get you the dye,” continuing to giggle through his sentence. “So how about we get this done, hm?”.

Tommy, who had been, quite dramatically, trying to catch his breath, suddenly and abruptly calmed down and turned to make somewhat eye contact with Eret through the dark sunglasses. “Yeah. Yeah let’s do this,” Tommy smiled a grin to him.

Eret finally stood up fully, crossing the room to the stool Tommy sat in. She put down the dyes on a table right next to Tommy’s seat, before asking him a question. “Alright, you’re okay with me touching your wings, Tommy?”.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.” Tommy answered, fully turning his body away from her, splaying out his wings to make it easier. Eret gently began running her hands through his wings, carefully straightening the light grey feathers, nimble fingers gliding over the soft feathers. After a few moments, Eret scooped some of the blue dye into her hand and began spreading over and through the feathers on the top portion of Tommy’s wing. She repeated the action on the left wing, before using the same dye on the very bottom of the wings.

They pulled away from the beautiful wings growing from Tommy’s shoulder blades to rinse the blue from their hands. “Alright, halfway there Tommy.”

“Okay,” Tommy turned slightly to look at Eret behind him, “Thank you for doing this for me, Eret. Like seriously, thanks.”

“It’s no problem, Toms. It actually makes me really happy to be able to do this for you.” They smiled at Tommy as they walked back from the sink in the corner, “Is it alright if I start the pink?”

“Yeah, sure”, Tommy answered, turning back to his previous position. Eret stepped back into his spot behind the stool, this time scooping the pink dye onto his fingers. Once again they slowly spread the dye over the wings, gently combing it through with their fingers. Once they had filled in the corresponding stripes on the back of Tommy’s wings, they took a step back, admiring the progress of their work, before washing the dye from their hands.

“Alright, now all you have to do is let it sit there for a bit, and then we’ll wash out the leftover dye,” Eret told Tommy as he walked back from drying off his hands.

“Alright, since we’ve got a bit of time to kill, why were you out so early today?”, Tommy asked, hoping to relieve some of the curiosity he’d been holding for a while. 

“Oh, yeah I was out looking for Fundy, didn’t make it very far before I ran into you though, quite literally,” He answered, chuckling at the end of the sentence.

“Why were you looking for Fundy?”, Tommy’s second question came spilling out of his mouth with no hesitation, head slightly pitched to the side, similarly to a dog.

This question spawned Eret into a very longwinded rant about his and Fundy’s plans for the pride display and how it would work. This went on for a few minutes before the timer Eret had set dinged, letting the two of them know the dye was set and they could wash it out. After a moment of discussion, they decided the best course of action was to basically spray Tommy’s wings with a hose, rather than fighting trying to wash it out another way.

Washing out Tommy’s wings went relatively well, as long as you ignore the few times Eret “accidentally” sprayed Tommy in the back of the head with the water, causing a slew of curses to be sent at a laughing Eret. Not that Tommy was truly that mad at her, playing it up to cause some laughter.

Once all the leftover dye was rinsed out and Tommy had dried off his wings, they went back to the room and Tommy collected his flags. Eret led him back to the main door, only then realizing that it was beginning to dip down into the later afternoon. Tommy turned around before walking out of the door, surprising Eret when she was pulled tightly into a hug, the newly blue and pink wings gently wrapping around her torso.

“Thank you, Eret, for everything today,” Tommy’s surprisingly gentle voice came from just beside Eret’s head. Eret squeezed the boy tighter, patting his hair as best he could while being wrapped tightly. 

“Of course, Tommy. I’m always here if you need me, no matter what may have happened in the past, I’m here now if you want me to be”. The teen cuddled closer into him for a moment, before pulling away.

“Thank you,” He says, simply, as he turns and walks away from the castle and off onto the prime path. Eret waved to him as he walked away, even though the boy couldn’t see him. Eret might not have gotten anything done that he planned that day, but when he went to bed that night, it was with a smile on his face.


End file.
